The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a failure recovery system for storage devices in information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One of the largest support issues that IHS providers such as, for example, Dell, Inc. of Round Rock, Tex., deal with relates to storage device and operating system failures in user IHSs. For example, hard drives in user IHSs may fail due to hardware issues, and operating systems in user IHSs may fail due to software and/or malware corruption issues of the data and/or software on the hard drive. Such failures in user IHSs lead to support requests from users that may result in hard drive replacements or operating system reinstalls, each of which results in downtime (i.e., the inability to use) the user IHS, resulting in a poor user experience and a loss of user productivity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved storage device failure recovery system.